


Good Girl

by stony1998



Series: Sexy, Cute, or Angsty One-Shots [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Vibrators, straight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia can come when she's been good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

Talia looked toward the balcony. The doors were open and she could just make out the figure of Bruce, standing naked and looking out at the mountains. She squeezed her eyes shut and tugged at the ropes binding her as the vibrator inside of her buzzed to life. She gasped softly, her mouth falling open. 

She faintly heard footsteps and then Bruce was beside her, one knee on the bed. He leaned over her with a smile. 

"Enjoying yourself Talia?" He asked with a smile, traveling a hand from her neck down to her breast. He pinched her nipple and she moaned, arching as best she could. "You haven't come without permission, have you?"

Talia shook her head, gasping for air. "Beloved, please."

Bruce leaned down, just shy of kissing her. "What do you want Talia?"

"I wish to come." She said softly. "I want you to make me come beloved."

Bruce licked into her mouth with a smirk. "Is that so?" He moved his hand from her breast down to the vibrator pulsing inside of her. He grabbed it and pulled it out slightly. She moaned, voice high and light. "Don't come Talia." Bruce commanded as he began thrusting the vibrator in a steady rhythm.

"I-ah, please Bruce. I need you beloved, please!" She moaned out, biting her lips to keep back the louder noises.

Bruce used his free hand to massage circles on her clit and she opened her mouth in a scream. She convulsed against her bonds, undulating her hips to meet Bruce's thrusts. 

"Are you going to come Talia? Are you going to come all over my vibrator? Is that what you want?"

"Yes, yes please Bruce, yes-" 

Bruce shut the vibrator off and stopped thrusting. Talia let out a shout of rage, tugging angrily against her bonds.

"Enough Talia, relax now." Bruce said softly, leaning down to kiss the crown of her head.

Talia closed her eyes and willed her body to relax. After a few moments she opened then to find Bruce staring at her. "Beloved." She breathed. 

"Are you alright to continue Talia?" Bruce asked gently.

Talia closed her eyes and nodded. "Please."

"Please what Talia?" Bruce asked, leaning down to kiss her neck and then travel down to her breast, sucking gently. 

Already she was breathing heavily again. She moaned, arched, trying to keep that mouth on her. "Please make me come Bruce."

With that Bruce turned the vibrator back on, setting a rough pace. He pulled off of her breast and moved his hand down to where it had been, rubbing against her clit and making her shake in arousal.

Despite having paused she was already ready to come, tugging on her bonds and moaning continually. "May I come Bruce? Oh, yes, beloved please."

"You've been such a good girl Talia. You can come now."

Talia's mouth fell open but no sound fell forth as she came, shaking. Bruce continued to thrust the vibrator until she fell against the sheets, exhausted. He then turned off the vibrator and pulled it out gently. He placed it to the side and removed the ropes securing Talia. She pulled him down into a kiss as soon as her hands were free. 

"Are you alright Talia?" Bruce asked softly, stroking her hair soothingly.

Talia smiled and nodded slightly. "I am fine beloved, thank you."

Bruce kissed her again. "You were such a good girl Talia."

Talia closed her eyes, blushing slightly at the praise. "Thank you, my beloved."


End file.
